Chapter 6: The Menace of Mt. Frostbite
Click here to go back to the PM:TDW main page, in case you are lazy or discovered this page via the Random Page thingy. Mario trudges through the Frostbite Plains, where all he can see is an endless field of snow. But after navigating through the snow and defeating loads of ice enemies, he finally sees three mountains jutting through the ice. Mario rushes over to them and finds them nearly insurmountable due to the steepness of the rock and all of the ice surrounding it. But then he sees a cave etched into the western mountain, with a small sign nearby saying “Mt. Blizzard”. Mario goes into the cave, encountering enemies such as Gloombas and Ice Lanterns. After navigating his way through the dark, he finds the end of the cave, to see it is actually on the side of the mountain, with a long bridge leading to the eastern mountain, Mt. Shiver. Mario progresses along the bridge, but is then stopped in his tracks when Mr. W falls from the sky, and tosses the bridge around. He says that since Mario didn’t heed the Negative Squad’s warnings, he will destroy him once and for all. However, Mario trumps his eviler arch-enemy, and Mr. W runs off towards Mt. Shiver. Mario gives chase to him, knowing his quest for the third piece of the Element Star was not going to be easy… Mario soon arrives at Mt. Shiver, setting foot in a big city carved into the mountainside. Upon getting there, he is approached by a Freezy businessman, who tells him to make a donation to Freezycorp, the main product circulation business of the area. He asks him for 10,000 coins, but Mario refuses and runs off. Mario then notices a big gathering by the center of town, and Mario sees Mr. W and Wario having a big fight. Mario jumps in and says it was his job to defeat the Negative Squad, and fights Mr. W once more. However, after the first turn, Wario jumps in and says that he’ll make it his own job to defeat the Negative Squad if he can beat Mr. W. Mario accepts, and Wario suddenly realized he basically forced himself to join their team. But Wario defeats Mr. W anyway, and once more he runs off, this time to the northern mountain, Mt. Frostbite. Mario ascends the mountain, winding through both its caves and steep paths. Along the way, he meets a Bob-Omb named General Blast, who says he dropped his axe somewhere on the mountain. He can’t ascend any further without it, and if he falls he will surely explode. Mario heads down to find his axe, which he eventually does, and gives it to Blast. He climbs up, and happily dances around, but accidentally explodes and breaks a huge glacier. It creates a giant cave, and Mario thanks him for the help in progress. Blast says he used to blow up lots of things when he was younger, but his doctor said it was bad for his fuse pressure. But he then laments over his lost exploding days, and Mario tells him that on his journey he might need some stuff exploded, and so Blast joins his team. With his exploding sidekick’s help, Mario continues through on the perilous journey to the peak of Mt. Frostbite… After battling his way through all the icy enemies in the caverns, Mario eventually winds up at the peak of the mountain, where he sees Mr. W cornering an old Freezy, asking where the Ice Piece is. The old Freezy says that he doesn’t know, and so Mr. W prepares to throw him off the mountain. However, the Freezy sidesteps him and so Mr. W falls off instead, landing in the snowfield below and making a huge crater. Mario goes over to the old Freezy, and asks if he’s all right. The Freezy lurches forward, and says that he, the Freezy Guru, would never be overcome by the likes of Mr. W. He walks over to the back of his small house, and looks at a giant egg in his backyard, saying Mr. W kept looking at it. One of Mario’s partners goes over to the back, and tells them all to see what’s there. The Freezy Guru examines it, and is about to say it’s a bomb when it explodes right then. A monstrous icy Piranha Plant hatches from it, and attacks Mario. Mario overcomes the Ice Piranha, and it falls, unconscious, to Frostbite City, and in a matter of seconds becomes a tourist attraction. Mario heads back down to the city, where everyone asks what happened, and before Mario can answer, a Freezycorp businessman comes and says that the Ice Piranha’s landing caused one of their prototype machines to break. Since it was technically Mario’s fault, he sends Mario to find the five parts in the snowfield. Mario heads down and searches through the deep snow until he finds all five parts, and he goes back up. However, he sees the Ice Piranha has disappeared, and notices the guards in front of the Freezycorp building rushing inside. Mario enters the unguarded building, finding his adventure is far from over yet… Mario goes through the Freezycorp building, finding it strangely empty. Mario keeps ascending floors, but realizes that every time he climbs the stairs, he returns to that floor. Mario searches around and finds a Dimensional Spirit, who grants him the Skew ability, which allows him to stretch the surrounding area for a short while. Using this, he finds a hidden passage, showing the true way up to the second floor. Up here, he sees a huge presence of guards, who seem to be very secretive about something. Upon arriving on floor 10, he sees a bunch of people gathered around a captured Rosalina, who is in stasis in a power tube. Her powers are being siphoned away and used to power the building. Waluigi steps up and kicks away all the scientists, then frees Rosalina. She quickly awakens and thanks Waluigi for saving her. She quickly kisses him and then flies off, leaving pretty much everyone shocked. With that strange note in mind, the team continues on. As Mario advances further and further up the building, he notices some Negative Squad goons, which become more common as he ascends the building. This is explained as he reaches floor 20, where he sees Mr. W talking with the head of Freezycorp, who has fallen victim to a Negative Zone. They see Mario, and the head of Freezycorp says they should call security. But Mr. W goes to an access panel on the wall, which makes a section fold back revealing the beaten Ice Piranha. Mr. W uses a Negative Zone on it, which not only makes it more powerful, but makes it three times as big. It wakes up and launches out of the roof, and Mario looks out the window to see it rampaging around town. Mario jumps out the building, and goes off to face the giant Ice Piranha. It uses it’s new Negative Zone powers to add to its icy powers and control over Frost Piranhas, but it eventually falls to Mario and returns to its normal size. It spits out a strange blue shard, the Ice Piece, which Mario then grabs. The Freezy Guru comes along and says he remembers feeding it to his Piranha Plant during the winter since there was nothing else to eat. After thinking it died, he buried it in his yard, but the Ice Piece gave it the power to merge with the snow. Mr. W crashes down, and goes in a rage over losing the Ice Piece. He runs away from the city, and the chapter ends. The scene goes to the Negative Squad’s base, where Mr. W reports to Mr. L. He is disappointed with his incompetence, and says that he only hopes Mr. Upside Down L will not fail so badly with finding the Nature Piece. He sends everyone away, saying he needs time to think. Everyone leaves, and Mr. L looks out a window at the Nothing Zone beyond him. He says he only wishes his fate was not true, and leaves. A voice lingers behind, saying that at last he has found Mr. L’s weak spot… Again, a dialogue thingy. You should know this right now has absolutely nothing to do with the plot, and barely does at any point. Anyway, it says: “We destroyed the satellite today. Hundreds of little star creatures scurried around, running for their lives. Amidst all the chaos, I saw a mysterious lady in blue calmly heading towards a small escape pod, shooting off to a planet barely visible in the distance. We saw several of the bulb vehicles, but none of the creatures that seemed anything like the ones we saw in the one that destroyed our planet. Among all these thoughts, I can only ask myself one question…Are we doing the right thing?” Now we’re back in Toad Town, bla bla bla, just as normal. Mario goes north and sees nobody by the Nothing Zone except for Mr. Upside Down L. He sees Mario and dashes into the Nothing Zone, saying he must get the Nature Piece. Mario gives chase to him, and the next chapter starts… Category: Chapters Category:Paper Mario